1 year together
by KatnissandPeeta4evr
Summary: One shot! It's Bella and Edwards 1 year anniversary, they wrote each other songs, and have a picnic at the meadow, I suck at this summary read and review. P.S BELLA IS STILL HUMAN! And Edward's the Vamp!


**Hey guys/Gals, It's me I'm trying my best to upload chapters but I'm really busy so the chapters aren't as frequent sorry! Well this is a one shot that I got last night while I was laying in bed listening to this is really happening by Taylor Swift, and Jump then fall by Taylor Swift, (Incase you haven't realized yet I'm a Swiftie 4 life!) So here it is!**

**Discaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** but I own a Team Edward key chain (ty walmart) and I don't own **_**this is really happening by Taylor Swift , or Jump then fall by Taylor Swift **_**those are Taylor's.**

**Bella P.O.V **

Today is Edward and I's 1 year anniversary, so to tell him that I'm still in awe of the fact that he loves me and to show him I love him I wrote him a song. I was getting my favorite blue, strapless, dress that has a flower design that flourishes under the bust of the dress and stops when it hits the waist. (**A/N link on profile!) **After I got the dress on I put on my blue heels that match the dress they have a blue flower in the middle, (**A/N link on profile!), **I heard a knock at my door so I walked downstairs and opened it to see my Adonis standing there, "Hello Love, you look beautiful, are you ready to go?" He asked me, holding his arm out for me to take.

"Yes, let me grab my guitar and I'll be ready." I replied walking over to the guitar stand to get my gibson acoustic. "Now I'm ready." I exclaimed with a smile on my face, I took his arm and we walked to his Volvo.

He unlocked my door and opened it so I could get in the car, then after I was in he closed the door and put the guitar in the trunk, and walked to his side of the car. "I can't wait for tonight, I can't believe it's been a year already it feels like yesterday that we went on our first unofficial date doesn't it?" He asked me as he turned on Debussy's Claire de lune.

"It does, but I'm sorta glad, because we were faithful to eachother the whole time, and how we stuck together through all of drama of Mike and Lauren trying to break us up." I replied taking his hand in mine, and looking at him.

"Me to." He sighed bringing my hand up to his face and kissing it, I leaned my head back on the seat and hummed along with the music as we drove to our meadow.

I guess I fell asleep because when we got there Edward was shaking my shoulder to wake me up, "Oh are we here?" I asked him shaking my head to clear it up.

"No I just woke you up to tell you that we still have another hour till we get there!" He replied laughing.

"Oh then that's mean!" I told him laughing, I unbuckeled my seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him, he kissed me back then he got out of the car and walked around to open my door so I can get out, "Thank you kind sir." I said while curtsying.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." (**A/N I had to do that!) **He replied chuckling with his crooked grin that made me go weak at the knees. I laughed and walked to the trunk to get my guitar, and I saw another guitar next to it. "Um Edward, why is there another guitar back here?" I asked him confused.

"Oh I wrote you a song and I wanted to play it for you." He replied getting his guitar, and looking at me running his hand through his hair.

"Of course I want you to play it!" I replied getting super excited and bouncing up and down on my heels.

"OK then let's get to the meadow then!" He replied grabbing the guitars and squatting down so I can get on his back, I hopped on and he zoomed through the forest.

When we got to the meadow I saw a picnic blanket in the middle of the field with a basket on it and a stool next to it. "Is that where we're Gonna sit when we play?" I asked him pointing him to the stool.

"Yeah." He replied putting them next to the stool, then walking over and sitting on the blanket, I walked over there smiling and sat down next to him. "We have sandwiches, fruit, salad, and water." He informed taking them out of the basket and placing them on the blanket. I got a salad and water, I started eating the salad and it was like I had died and gone to heaven.

"Edward did you make this?" I asked him in wonder.

"Yep I did, is it good?" He replied.

"No it's not good, it's amazing!" I exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Well I'm glad you think so." He laughed, causing me to laugh with him. After our laughing died down I finished my salad and drank some water, Then we layed down on the blanket and I rested my head on his chest and we looked up at the stars and made a wish on everyone of them.

"Are you ready for me to play you your song?" I asked turning my head to look up at him.

"Sure." He replied letting go of my hand so I could get up to go to the stool. I got out my Sparkly guitar **(A/N link on profile)** that he got me for my last birthday and sat down, locked eyes with him and started playing. **(A/N **_**bold italic=thoughts, **_Underline=song)

"Beneath the chandelier of stars and atmosphere

Tangled like the roots on the ground

The windows opened up

The wind is blowing and were both not making a sound

It's like I'm melting on into you

Give me a reason why we should ever move 

and

_**I smiled and thought about the first time he brought me to the meadow and how magical it seemed with the beautiful flowers, the birds chirping, the sound of the river not that far away and it was a rare cloudless blue day.**_

[Chorus]

Tell me 

You'll never leave me 

and I'm not crazy and

This is really happening 

That this is really happening

Could this be better?

You write me letters 

So you see me everyday

You tend to treat me like

My name is up in lights 

It really blows me away 

_**I was thinking about how amazing he treats me, like I'm some famous prize that he's won, and how amazing the big gestures he does for me are and how much it blows me away.**_

Lock me up in a dark room

And I still can't take my eyes off you 

[chorus #1]

Tell me 

You'll never leave me 

and i'm not crazy and

This is really happening 

That this is really happening

All those kisses up against your car 

For all those wishes on planes 

We thought were stars

Memories like photographs 

Oh Baby,Here we are

_**I smiled again remembering that day at the store when we were getting out of the car and Edward leaned over to my ear and told me "Mike's coming over here to ask you out just go along with it." I nodded and he pushed me up against the side of his car and started a makeout session, after he was sure Mike was gone he pulled away, "That was great going along with it Love." He told me winking. The next memory which took place tonight where we made a wish on every star even those planes that passed by but we thought they were stars.**_

[chorus #1]

Tell me 

You'll never leave me 

and i'm not crazy and

Oh,This is really happening 

That this is really happening

Oh,Oh,Baby 

[chorus #2]

Tell me 

You'll always need me 

That I drive you crazy

And this is really happening

Oh,that this is really happening

[chorus #2]

Tell me,Oh

You'll always need me 

(need me ,tell me)

(Baby)

That I drive you crazy

(Oh)

That this is really happening"  I finished singing and he was smiling and clapping. I got down, bowed then put the guitar away, and walked over to him.

"That was amazing Bella, thank you." He told me and gave me a chasté kiss, I smiled. as he got up and walked over to get his guitar I gave him for Christmas, its black but the center is blue, and the pic protector is brown with a design on it **(A/N link on profile!).**

**Edward P.O.V**

I got my guitar that Bella gave me for Christmas and sat down on the stool, I locked eyes with her and started playing **(A/N **_**bold italic=thoughts, **_Underline=song)

"I like the way you sound in the morning

We're on the phone and without a warning

I realize your laugh is the best sound

I have ever heard

_**I smiled the crooked grin that Bella loves as I thought about how on her birthday I called her [because I was hunting] first at Midnight to make sure I was first to wish her happy birthday she had that morning voice that sounds like you have a frog in your throat but she made it sound good, "You make the frog in your throat sound good," I told her and she laughed, it was the best sound I had ever heard.**_

I like the way you can't keep your focus

I watch you talk, you didn't notice

I hear the words, but all I can think is

We should be together

[pre-chorus]

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

[chorus]

Whoa, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face

You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face

Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey

I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

_**We were walking to our next class and Alice had done her hair so that some was up and some was down and it looked beautiful, and the other day in the meadow I noticed that she has little freckles on her nose. And Absoulutly in love with her. **_

I had time to think it over

And all I can say is come closer

Take a deep breath and jump

Then fall into me

[pre-chorus]

'Cause every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

[chorus]

Whoa, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall

_**When I sung this part I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes telling me that she made the connection to the memory from after I saved Bella from James we were talking in her room and I promised her that I was always going to be there for her and I was never going to leave her.**_

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet

I'll catch you, I'll catch you

When people say things that bring you to your knees

I'll catch you

The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry

But I'll hold you though the night until you smile

[chorus]

Whoa oh, I need you baby

Don't be afraid please

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me, too

'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall

Jump then fall, baby

Jump then fall into me, into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine

And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you

I'll show you, you can

_**I smiled thinking about the time when were at prom and she had to step on my feet so she would dance, it was funny and her smile rubbed off on me and made me smile because I was trying to keep a straight face because I didn't wanna embarass her.**_

Jump then fall

Jump then fall

Jump then fall

Into me, into me"

"That was amazing Edward thank you!" Bella exclaimed running to me and giving me a hug, I chuckled and put the guitar down so I could hug her back.

"Your Welcome." I replied, After our hugging fest was over we picked up everything and put it in the trunk. I opened Bella's door so she could get in then I walked over to my door and got in. I started the car, turned on the radio and started driving back to Bella's house. About 30 minutes of driving back to her place I looked over to see her asleep, I chuckled and covered her up with my jacket, before turning my attention back to the road.

***Flash forward* **

When we got to Bella's I leaned over and shook her shoulder lightly, "Bella wake up we're here." I whispered.

"Huh?" She asked completly dazed.

"We're at your house." I told her trying to hide my laughter.

"Oh well, will you walk me up to the door?" She asked me, while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Of course Love." I replied, then got out of the car to open her door, she got out and we walked to the back of the Volvo to get her guitar, she grabbed it, took my hand with her free hand, and we walked up to the door together.

"Tonight was magical, thanks Edward." She said looking at me.

"You're welcome Love." I replied, reaching my hand under her chin to kiss her, she froze for a second then placed her guitar down, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, I smiled and let her have her few minutes in heaven before I pulled away. "Goodnight Bella, I won't be upstairs with you tonight because I'm going hunting with the family but I'll let you keep the jacket so you can sleep with it." I told her

"Aww man, Ok well I'll see you in the morning, I love you." She replied, pulling the jacket closer to her. I gave her another kiss, then she picked up her guitar and walked inside the house.

**So what did you think? I started typing this around noon and it's now 7:35 pm, it takes me longer to type things when I don't have it written down. Anyways Review and don't for get to like me on facebook! **


End file.
